emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7680/7681 (29th November 2016)
Plot Chrissie phones Lachlan and is worried to hear that there was a fight, although Lachlan assures her he is fine. Lawrence tries to be optimistic about Lachlan's chances of getting bail at the plea hearing today but Chrissie worries about if he isn't. Chrissie suggests telling the truth but Lawrence reminds her they can't support Lachlan if they are locked up. Rebecca tells Lawrence she is sorry and doesn't want to move out but Lawrence refuses to change his mind. Robert hopes Lachlan will plead guilty, as Andy's name will be cleared. Finn is surprised to hear that Kasim might be out of the coma by the afternoon. Moira is delighted when Adam reveals he and Victoria are trying to start a family. The caravan is parked outside Wishing Well Cottage and Cain refuses to discuss matters with Belle. Diane tells Robert that she didn't mean what she said to him in the Cemetery, but she's suspicious when Robert and Rebecca head into the backroom. Megan feels sorry for Frank when he lies that he slept rough, only for her to hear he spent the night at the B&B. Frank asks to sleep on her sofa, but Megan refuses. Aaron can't believe Finn is still visiting Kasim. Robert is adamant Chrissie will take the fall for Lachlan although Rebecca knows Chrissie won't change her statement. She fears she has lost her dad for good, and tells Robert that they are going to break Lachlan out of prison today. Instead of giving him birthday presents, David's loved ones have bought games for the cancer ward. Robert thinks breaking Lachlan out is a ludicrous idea and insists Lachlan deserves to go to prison. Rebecca blackmails Robert into helping her by threatening to expose their kiss to Aaron. Robert lies to Aaron that he has to deal with a client instead of going to Lachlan's plea hearing. Lawrence talks to Ronnie about recent events and Lawrence blames himself for Lachlan being inside. Ronnie insists he should be proud, as Lachlan is facing up to his mistake. Cain leaves Moira a curry and a card. Pete and Ross are suspicious to see Finn wearing his pulling shirt and assumes their little brother has a date. David's family gather for his birthday meal. Frank tells Megan about the scams that he got locked up for, and Megan discloses that her brother Declan burnt their house down for the insurance money and now he's on the run. Megan advises Frank not to give without a fight as he's already lost enough years. Pete and Ross tease Finn about his date. At court, Rebecca manages to swipe a door pass from the security office. She hands it to Robert in the corridor. Emma lets herself into Butlers Farm and finds the card from Cain, although she quickly hides it when Moira arrives home and makes out like the curry was from her. Over dinner, Tracy gives David his present, a star which is named 'David Metcalfe kicked cancer's butt'. Frank turns up at the celebration hoping to put things right. At the hospital, a nurse explains to Finn that Kasim woke up but has gone into arrest. She explains if Kasim survives the arrest they can treat him. Frank explains he would have told the truth eventually but he wanted to get to know his daughters first. He protests he didn't set out to harm people and didn't steal the money. David asks Frank to join them, which causes Vanessa to walk out with Johnny. The plea hearing gets underway when Aaron receives a phone call from Finn asking him to come to the hospital. In the court toilets, Rebecca takes a rubbish bin into a cubical. Outside, Robert tries to get into the security office but the pass doesn't work. He manages to blag his way in by lying to the Security guard that he's the new security manager. Rebecca lights the rubbish in the bin and holds it up to the smoke alarm. In the courtroom, the charges are being read to Lachlan when the smoke alarm goes off. Lachlan is taken down the holding cells where Robert watches as Lachlan is transferred out to a van. Pete appears at the hospital and questions why Finn acted like he was going on a date when Kasim is in a coma. The nurse informs Finn that Kasim is stable, but Pete sets her straight about Finn and Kasim's relationship, or lack of. Chrissie faces that fact that Lachlan won't be granted bail. At the back of the court, Robert shouts at Rebecca, stating it was a stupid idea and they would have both been arrested. Rebecca tells Robert she'll be having a chat with Aaron, but Robert says he was only using her as he needed her on side. Rebecca can't believe she has been played, but agrees not to say anything. Belle suggests Cain talk to Moira, but Cain explains he doesn't get through. Belle is surprised to learn Cain wrote Moira a note and inquires what it said. Moira and Emma talk and Moira discloses that Adam and Victoria are trying for a baby. Vanessa tells Tracy that she is trying to look out for her, and warns Tracy that Frank hasn't changed, and isn't the dad they want him to be. Ross can't believe Finn pretended to be Kasim's boyfriend. Teary Finn explains he needed someone to talk to as he misses James. Whilst emptying the bin, Moira comes across the card from Cain. Chrissie finds Rebecca crying in the office. Rebecca explains she set off the fire alarm at court as she had a plan to get Lachlan out. Chrissie is shocked and tells Rebecca that Lachlan is on remand because of her although Rebecca argues that it's down to Chrissie. Chrissie asks what went wrong with the plan. Robert admits to Aaron that he wasn't at work, he was with Rebecca. He tells Aaron that everything he needs is here, but Aaron realises Robert lied as he assumed he would be jealous. Rebecca explains to Chrissie that Robert used her so Chrissie reminds Rebecca that she was once in love with Robert too. Chrissie insists on telling Aaron the truth about Robert, like Aaron told her the truth about his affair with Robert. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Anthony Quinlan *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Nurse - Kate Wood *Security guard - Phil Rowson *Court Clerk - Susan Mitchell *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Defence Barrister - Andonis Anthony *Prosecution Barrister - Caroline Harding *Security Guard - Tachia Newall Locations *Home Farm - Living room, dining room, kitchen and office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Hotten General Hospital - ICU and corridors *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Court - Corridor, security office, courtroom, toilets, yard and holding cell '' *Tug Ghyll - ''Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode as broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Memorable Dialogue Belle Dingle: (to Cain Dingle) "Wow! You know there's kids in my unit with clinical depression chirpier than you." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes